Yukiakari
|image=Yukiakari2.png |kanji=雪明り |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Yukiakari |literal english=Blinded By Snow Light |english tv=Snow's Blinding Brilliance |jutsu classification=Hiden, Kenjutsu, Chakra Absorption Technique, Kinjutsu, |jutsu type=Ice Release, Yin Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid |users=Hojo Senryo |debut shippuden=No |novel debut=Hojo, Sargon's Greatest General |jutsu media=Manga }} is a seemingly flawless ninkenjutsu technique crafted by the , Hojo Senryo. This technique was created as method to discourage the opponent from looking directly at Hojo while in combat and at the same time granting him unrivaled offense against the opponent by ridding the opponent of their eyesight. This technique requires the use of Hojo’s powerful Hyōton and Yin Release to produce a powerful blinding flash of subzero light that strikes the opponent’s eyesight that it is capable of knocking them unconscious and completely freezing their visual organ receptivity. Overview This technique takes advantage of the eyes ability of light perception and color differentiation and uses this against the opponent. To perform this technique, Hojo must first have his sword sheathed which can be done by utilizing his . From here, Hojo will knead his Hyōton and Yin chakra into his blade causing a subtle drop in the local temperature. This energy imbued within his blade will then constantly rebound between the interior of his scabbard which then magnifies its intensity. In this instant, Hojo will unsheathe his sword from his scabbard at speeds that are capable of warping the space around him which then reveals an intense beam of light that is aimed directly at the opponent’s eyes. This light is completely unavoidable due to its innate speed once it is released and the opponent is knocked unconsciousness within microseconds of Hojo unsheathing his sword. However, this is not the end of the technique. The purpose of combing the Hyōton chakra is to constrict the blood vessels in the opponent’s eyes and completely freeze their cornea which is both painful and compromising to visual clarity. Double vision, blurred vision, and/or loss of vision are likely. Due to the potency of Hojo’s Hyōton, the eyes are unable to be completely healed due to the fact that any additional moisture will only freeze upon contact. Fortunately for the opponent, those with a powerful will shall be able to withstand being knocked unconscious. However, they will still become blinded by the freezing light produced from this technique. As with the Hyōton of Hojo, it has the ability to absorb heat which and chakra from the opponent or more specifically the brain or rather the (hypothalamus) in addition to adversely blinding the opponent. Affecting the hypothalamus is essentially fatal as it regulates your internal core temperature (thermoregulatory system). For the duration of the battle, the opponent will have to face Hojo without their use of sight along with slowing brain functions. To further the problems of combat, the perpetual rain caused by Hojo is able to disrupt the opponent’s sensing techniques and when combined with his Incarnation of Immaculate Imperceptibility and Silent Killing Hojo can easily dispatch a kage level opponent within a matter seconds. The survival time for this technique after it has already affected the opponent depends on the medic-nin that is assigned to heal them. The ability to absorb chakra will only cause Hojo's blistering Hyōton to further freeze the opponent's body which incapacitates them even more which will end up freezing them within ten minutes if left untreated. This technique is absolutely dreadful for those whom hold all of their might solely within their visual prowess and it forces them to fight without it while continuously suffering brain damage from the reduction of the body's internal temperature. The visual acuity of dōjutsu such as the Byakugan, Sharingan, Rinnegan and even the Rinne Sharingan are subjected to the hazards and lethality of this technique. When combined with his Pradāśa Seal, the Yukiakari becomes not only all-freezing but all-corrupting as well. The light itself is able to pierce through the darkest shadows and self-proclaimed ultimate defenses as it heads towards the opponent's eyes relentless and unprecedented. Hojo is able to permanently blind Tailed Beast with this technique and even purveyors of the Six Paths Sage Mode by simply unsheathing his sword. As powerful as this technique is, it requires a minimal amount of chakra but it does require absolute master of chakra flow and control. Hojo labeled this technique as a kinjutsu due to the fact that it permanently blinds an opponent and it adversely affects the thermoregulatory operations of the hypothalamus. With this technique alone, Hojo cements his status as one of the most proficient kenjutsu practitioners. Category:SahaTo Category:Kenjutsu Category:Yin Release Category:Ice Release Category:Offensive Category:Defensive Category:Supplementary Category:Hiden Category:Hiden Jutsu